


Finally Together

by Closet_sfi_geek



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closet_sfi_geek/pseuds/Closet_sfi_geek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on what would happen in the regs not longer applied.</p><p>Spoilers for season 7</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shock

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story and I do not have a beta so apologies for any errors.
> 
> I imagined it as the first of a 3 part series but we'll see how this one is received first.
> 
> The usual disclaimer applies. I don't own the characters or setting of this story and am not gaining financially from its posting.

Chapter 1- Shock

 

Jack could not believe his eyes. He didn't know what had made him decide to read this memo, he usually just ignored them but this one had caught his attention.

 

"All Military Personnel

With the express order from the President, I am pleased to announce that the SGC will be exempt from the frat regs for a period of 6 months. If at the end of this trial period the change in regulations can be seen to not be having a detrimental effect on the running if the base, the change will be made permanent.

I would like to make it clear that I do not expect to see any of my Officers acting in an unprofessional manner whilst on base. Please keep your personal lives just that.

General Hammond"

 

He must be dreaming. With that there was a knock on the door. "Come in"  he called, "Oh, Hi Daniel".

 "Jack, Have you seen the memo Hammond just sent out?" Asked Daniel.

"Yeah, I was just reading it" replied Jack.

 "and?" Daniel probed

"and what?" Jack didn't understand at first what Daniel was getting at.

"What about Sam?" Daniel asked getting straight to the point. "Now you two can be together."

"I don't know" Jack pondered "maybe its too late"

"Have you spoken to her?"

"No"

"Well then, you need to."

"Yeah Dan, you're probably right but not on base. I'll call round to her place tonight."

 

Jack pulled up outside Sam's house and hesitated. He was still unsure whether he was doing the right thing. If she had moved on and he went in there declaring his feelings he risked destroying their friendship and he'd rather have her as a friend than not at all. But the possibility of her being more than his friend was very appealing. He took a deep breathe and got out of his truck.

 

Sam had just got out of the bath when she heard a knock on the door. She quickly threw on her pj bottoms and an old sweatshirt and ran to open the door. She was surprised to she her CO, standing with his hands in his pockets. He never just dropped by unless she was injured and never alone. "Hi Sir, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"Hi Carter, I was hoping we could talk"

"Sure, come on in" Sam held the door open wide for him to come in. "Can I get you a drink? Coffee, soda, a beer."

"A beer would be great"

Sam disappeared into the kitchen and returned with 2 beers. "So, what was it you wanted to talk about"

"I was thinking that maybe it was time to get it out of the room" he replied nervously "only if you want to"

Sam looked at him shocked "Sir I don't know if thats a good idea" Jack's heart sank. "I am not willing to risk my career and I definitely don't want you to go to prison for me"

"Why would I go to prison?" Then it occurred to him "You haven't read today's memo. Have you?"

"No, I had loads to finish up before our mission wednesday, so didn't get time"

"The SGC is being made exempt from the frat regs" Jack watched as a grin spread across Sam's face. "So do you still want to keep it in the room?".

Sam shock her head. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"Great, well in that case would you like to have dinner with me Friday?"

He was really asking her out on a date. This was really happening. She felt like her dreams were coming true. "I'd love to Jack"

"Great, I'll pick you up 7.30" he said as he stood to leave.

Sam walked him to the door, not knowing what to say or do. At the door, Jack turned to face her.

"Night Sam" he said as he placed the most tender sweet kiss on her cheek.

"Night Jack". Sam stood in the door way and watched him get into his truck and leave. She had a date with Jack O'Neill.


	2. First Date

Chapter 2- First date

 

OMG she had a date with Jack O'Neill. The week went by so quick, before Sam knew it was Thursday. What was she going to wear? She mentally went through her options and decided she had nothing suitable.

 

She dialled the infirmary and Janet answered.

"Hi Jan"

"Hi Sam"

"I need your help"

"Whats up?"

"I need to go shopping, I have a date"

"And would this date be with a certain Colonel you have been pinning for the last 7 years"

"Yes" with that all Sam heard was an excited scream.

"Sam, we need to go shopping. You need something that will knock him dead. I finish at 4"

"Great I'll see you then"

"See ya"

 

Sam and Janet arrived at the mall by 4.30. "So Sam what sort of thing were you thinking" Janet asked.

"Nothing too revealing but feminine"

"So definitely a dress, sexy but leaving it to his imagination" Janet stated as she headed towards a rail, pulling out dresses for Sam to try on.

 

An hour later, Sam was trying on what felt like the hundredth dress. She turned to look in the mirror. This was it, this was the one. The black satin dress had a scoop neck showing just enough cleavage but not too much and the straight skirt showed off her curves perfectly. She opened the curtain to get Janet's opinion. "Sam you look amazing. He ain't going to know what hit him. You have to get it". Sam changed and paid for the dress.

She arrived home an hour later. Purchases in hand. Janet had convinced her that she needed new shoes, purse and lingerie just in case.

 

The next day Sam left the base earlier than normal to get ready. She wasn't usually the type of girl to spend hours getting ready but she was so nervous. "It's only Jack" she kept telling herself but it didn't help. After years of keeping their feelings under raps they were finally going on their first date and she could not wait.

 

Jack arrived promptly at 7.30. He felt nervous and excited all rolled into one, as he waited for her to answer the door. Rocking on the balls of his feet. When the door opened he couldn't believe his eyes. Gone was Major Sam Carter, the woman in front of him was all Samantha. "You look stunning" he finally managed to say. Not that he looked bad in his dark denim jeans and black shirt, Sam thought.

Jack broke the silence, "Shall we go. I have booked us a table in this little italian" . "I'll just grab my purse" Sam said returning to the living room.

 

Jack was a perfect gent. Holding out his hand for Sam to climb in to his truck, holding the door open for her, pulling out her chair. She was usually an independent type but it felt good to be treated like a lady. They chatted comfortably over dinner about everything and nothing. When it was time to leave Jack paid the bill and refused to let Sam pay half (like all good gentlemen do on a first date). When they arrived back at Sam's house Jack got out of the truck to walk her to her door.

"I had a great time tonight, Jack"

"Me too. Have I told you how beautiful you  look tonight"

"Multiple times"

"Good. Night Sam" he said as he bent down to kiss her gently on the lips. Sam grabbed his hand as he turned to leave.

"Don't go, come in for a coffee" Jack hesitated not knowing what to do. It wasn't that he wanted to go, he just didn't want to rush things but if she was comfortable with inviting him in after their first date, who was he to complain. He turned and followed her into her house. "Take a seat, whilst I get the coffees" Sam said as she vanished into the kitchen. When she returned she had removed her shoes. She handed him his coffee and sat on the couch next to him. There was a few minutes of awkward silence, each not sure what the other expected to happen. Jack made the first move. He put down his coffee cup and reached over to her. Placing his hand on her face, stroking her cheek. Then they leaned into each other and their lips meet. What started off as a tender kiss soon turned passionate. Hands began to wonder. After a few minutes Jack broke the kiss "I should go before this gets out of hand"

"You don't have to"

"Yes I do, I want our first time together to be special"

"Ok" Sam said disappointedly. She wanted him so badly.

Sam walked Jack to the door and with a final kiss they said good night.

 


	3. Where next?

Chapter 3: Where next

 

The next day Sam and Janet met for coffee. "So I want all the goss. How did your date with Jack go?" Janet asked.

 "It was great we went to this beautiful little italian place, the food was good, we talked all night about our lives before the SGC and then he took me home."

"And? I want details."

"I invited him in for coffee. We kissed, then he left. Said he wanted our first time to be special."

"Your disappointed?"

"Yes and no. I wouldn't usually sleep with a guy after the first date but this is Jack, I would have happily but he wanted to wait. Since when do guys want to wait"

"Maybe he was trying to be considerate and not put pressure on you"

"Maybe" Sam sighed

"Sam, give it a chance. You've been on one date." Janet reassured her "Did he mention taking you out again?"

"No, thats just it"

"I'm sure he'll call. You just have to remember  most men are useless at dating and those who ain't are usually scumbags."

"Yeah well, I'll leave the ball in his court for now"

"Good plan. He won't let you down."

 

That evening Sam's phone rang. She saw Jack's number on the caller ID and froze. "OMG what was she going to say to him". Chastising herself for behaving like a teenager, she took a deep breath and answered the phone.

"Hi Sir, I mean Jack" she corrected herself quickly.

"Hi Sam" she could hear him stifling his laughter at her slip up. "Just wondered if you were free tomorrow evening"

"Um, yeah" she replied trying not to sound too eager.

"Great fancy coming over. I could cook us some dinner"

"That would be great"

"Cool, well I'll see you tomorrow around 7"

"See you then"

"Bye Sam"

"Bye Jack"

 

At 9pm Sam was still at the SGC. She had been called in that morning after one of Felger's experiments went wrong.  She was annoyed that even without the frat regs, the SGC was getting in the way of their relationship. She had rung Jack to tell him she was stuck at the base. "Sorry Jack, I'm stuck on base. Can we do this another time?"

"Are you likely to be stuck there all night?"

"No, I should be done in an hour or two"

"Ok just come over when you're done"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah just make it before midnight"

"Ok I'll see you later" she laughed "Bye Jack"

"Bye Sam"

Now she was finally changing into her civvies and heading to Jack's. She looked at the options in her locker, deciding to go with a more fitted pair of jeans and a black sweater. Usually she would wear a cami underneath as it was a bit low but she didn't care if Jack looked. She added a bit of make up. That would have to do.

 

By the time she arrived at Jack's house it was 9.30. Sam knocked on the door. As Jack opened the door Sam apologized. "I'm so sorry, I didn't plan to be so late."

"It's ok, I expected you to be longer that you planned. You always loose track of time when you playing with a doohickey." Jack joked "Now come 'ere". He pulled her into a hug and bent down to kiss her. That one hug and kiss removed all Sam's stress and frustration. She melted into Jack's arms.

 

Jack held her tightly for a few moments. Then led her out of the house. "Where are we going?" Sam asked. "You'll see" he answered leading her to the steps up to his roof. "Your roof?" She said surprised. "Ladies first" Jack gestured to the ladder. As Sam reached the top, she was greeted with an amazing sight. The deck was light by lanterns and Jack had laid out a picnic for them, complete with her favorite bottle of Shiraz. "Jack this is amazing" she gasped. "Glad you approve. Now come sit" He led her to a spot on the blanket. Once they were seated, Jack poured Sam a glass of wine. "Here you look like you need this" "Thanks but are you trying to say I look rough" she joked

"No you look as beautiful as ever, just seem a bit stressed and tired"

"it's been a long day"

 "Just relax"

As they eat Sam told Jack about her day. By the time they reach dessert, a very tasty Banoffee Pie, Sam was feeling much more relaxed.

She lent into Jack's arms, leaning her head against his shoulder and raising her hand to rest on his chest.  Jack lent down to kiss her. His tongue sought entry into her mouth and was granted access. Their kiss soon turned passionate.

Sam ran her hands up Jack's chest, to the back of his head and began to run through his hair. She turned in his arms giving him more access. His hand slid around her waist, under the hem of her sweater. His hands were cold against her skin. She gasped and broke their kiss. Jack took the opportunity to attack the sensitive skin behind her ear. She moaned the sweetest sound.

Jack lay Sam down on the blanket covered ground. Laying over her, Jack continued to trail kisses down her neck. He pulled up her sweater and began to pull it over her head. "Jack stop"

"Relax. No one can see us" he continued to remove her sweater and began to kiss her neck again. Jack wanted to take his time, making love to her slowly, making sure to drag out her pleasure.

 

Jack trailed kisses over Sam's neck, on to her shoulder and onto her breast as he removed her bra. Sam gasped as he took a nipple into his mouth, sucking, licking and nipping at the hard peak.

Sam rubbed her hands over Jack's back. Feeling every muscle as he worked over her body with his mouth. Soon they were stripping each other naked. Jack cradled between Sam's legs. Both let out a long moan as Jack sank slowly into her welcoming body. They made slow tender love until neither could take it any longer. Soon their love making became more frantic. Both desperate with need. They came together calling each others name.

When they were done, he pulled her into his arms, wrapping them both in a blanket.

"That was amazing" she finally managed to say, still struggling to catch her breathe.

"The neighbours might not be able to see us but the sure heard you" he mocked "I always wondered what it would be like to hear you scream my name like that"

"Well now you know"

"Yeah hot. I think I need to hear it again" he said pulling her closer and kissing her.

"Later flyboy" she said pushing herself up out of his arms and searching for her clothes.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"Getting dressed before I freeze to death"

"Ok come on bed"

"Stay?"

"Course"

They dressed and went indoors. Jack led her to his bedroom and began to undress her again. "Ready for round 2 already" Sam asked raising her eyebrow.

"What can I say. You make me feel this way." He replied lifting her and carrying her to his bed. There they made love again and fell asleep in each others arms. Sam couldn't help thinking as she drifted off to sleep that she could really get used to this.


	4. Missions

Chapter 4: Missions

 

Over the next week, Jack and Sam spent most of their time together when off base. By the time SG1's next mission came round they were definitely a couple.  After the briefing the General called Jack and Sam to his office.

"Colonel, Major. I am aware of the change in your relationship"

"Yes Sir"

"I trust you to continue to behave professionally out in the field and not allow your personal relationship to influence your decisions."

"Of course Sir" Jack assured the General

"Major"

"Yes Sir, the programme remains our priority Sir"

"Good, you're dismissed"

 

The next morning they were due to embark for PX6-527. It was just a simple recon mission but since when did that mean SG1 wouldn't get into trouble. Whilst they were getting ready for the mission in SG1's locker room, Jack asked Daniel and Teal'c to excuse them. The minute they were alone, Jack pulled Sam into his arms.

"Sir"

"Sam, for the next two days I have to be your Colonel. Give me one last kiss"

Sam lent in for a kiss. Jack had just began to deepen the kiss when the door flew open.

"Sorry guys, but General Hammond is waiting for us." Daniel said with a blush creeping to his cheeks.

"Yeah, yeah Daniel we're coming" Jack said with a sigh.

 

The UAV had spotted some ruins about 6 clicks Northeast of the Stargate. When they reached the ruins Sam informed them that they only had a few hours of daylight left. So, Jack and Teal'c set up camp whilst Sam and Daniel began their investigations.

That night sat around the camp fire. Sam was sitting just a few feet away from Jack but to him it felt to far. He wanted her next to him, in his arms. This acting professionally thing was going to be a lot harder than he thought. He got confirmation of this when he woke in the night to find the Sam had rolled over and was snuggled up against him. "Well no one can see us in the tent" he thought as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

 

The next day Sam continued to help Daniel whilst Jack and Teal'c kept watch at the entrance of the temple. They were about to break for lunch when Jack heard a load rumble.

"Sir, come in" he heard as his radio crackled to life.

"Yes Carter"

"We have a cave in, Sir"

"Well get out of there"

"Trying to, Sir"

Jack and Teal'c ran towards them. When they arrived they could see that the ceiling had collapsed but no sign of Sam or Daniel.

Jack reached for his radio "Carter, come in" there was no reply but he could hear her radio.

As he moved towards the sound he spotted her, laying face down amongst the rubble. He ran towards her, saying a quick prayer as he went.

"Teal'c you look for Daniel, whilst I deal with Carter" He ordered.

"O'Neill, I have located him and he appears to be alive."

Jack reached to check Sam's pulse, his hand shaking. Strong and steady. He took a deep breathe, she was alive. Jack began to slowly remove the rubble covering her body and check for injuries. Which was alot easier because he could now touch her body without worrying about what he was touching. She slowly began to drift into consciousness. Jack was bent over her, touching her. "Mmmm" she thought "Oh crap, pain" Realization kicked in, Jack was touching her to check for injures.

"Jack" she murmured.

"It's ok Sam I'm here" he replied with relief "Can you tell me where it hurts?"

"Ribs, legs, right arm"

"Ok from what I can tell you have some nasty cuts, a few broken ribs and a break to your left leg"

"What about your spine? Does this hurt?"

"No"

"Ok I'm going to check on Daniel now. Teal'c will take you back to camp"

Teal'c nodded in agreement.

 

Jack and Daniel arrived back on camp 20 minutes later. Daniel too had multiple nasty cuts and a broken leg but he had also managed to break both arms. Teal'c was sat at the fire but there was no sign of Sam.

Before Jack could ask where she was Teal'c said "O'Neill I have placed Major Carter in your tent and have boiled some water ready to treat her cuts"

"Thanks, T" he said making his way to the tent. Sam was laying face down on her sleeping bag.

"Hey" he said to announce his presence as he entered the tent. "Shall we get you cleaned up."

"Yes please" she murmured.

Jack began to clean her wounds. To do so properly he would need to remove her shirt. Well it wasn't the first time he'd undressed her. He began to pull up her shirt and she lifted herself to assist him without saying a word.

Once he was done dressing the wounds and had splinted her leg, he rolled her into her sleeping bag. Placing a tender kiss on her forehead before leaving to see to Daniel. There was no way he and Teal'c could get then both back to the gate so at the next scheduled check in he requested assistance.

 

SG2 arrived a few hours later as Jack was finishing helping Sam dress. He carried her out of the tent laying her on a stretcher. Feretti couldn't help but smile "Whats this can't keep you hands off her, Jack"

"Shut it Lou"

"So where's that geek of yours?"

Jack pointed to the second tent. Feretti turned to his men ordering them to get Daniel on a stretcher and pack up camp. In no time at all they were gating back to the SGC. Hammond was there to greet them with a medical team. "Colonel what happened?"

"They were investigating what can only be described as a stone box, when something or someone caused the ceiling to collapse"

"Someone?"

"Only speculating here but Daniel probably triggered something"

"Ok go get cleaned up and report to the infirmary"

"Yes Sir"

 

Sam awoke in an infirmary bed to find Jack asleep in the chair next to her. The curtains were drawn around them and he was holding her hand.

"Hey, your awake" he mumbled still half asleep, as he rose from the chair to kiss her.

"Hey" she replied "Why are the curtains closed?"

"So we could be alone" he explained. "Do me a favour don't do that to me again. You scared the crap out of me"

"I'll try not to but you know I can't promise"

"I know" he sighed leaning in for another kiss. 


	5. Caught

Chapter 5 - Caught

 

The next month was one of the most amazing and challenging for both of them. Jack had taken time off to help Sam whilst she recovered from her broken leg, not that SG1 would be going anywhere with 2 members on medical leave. She had returned to work just in time to join the Prometheus on its flight to test the new hyperdrive and see the nebula she had been raving about for months. Only for the ship to go missing.

Now having finally got her back, they lay together on her couch watching a movie. Jack could feel her drifting off to sleep as her phone rang.

"Just let the machine get it, work always calls my cell" she mumbled.

Sure enough it was her brother, Mark. "Hey Sam, just me. That friend of mine is in town this week. I've given him your number. So stop being stubborn and go out with him. Just one date thats all I'm asking. Bye"

"And what guy would this be?" Jack inquired "should I be worried"

"Of course not. I told Mark I wasn't interested but he wouldn't listen"

"So, you didn't tell him about us"

"No, I wanted to tell Dad first. I didn't want him getting half stories from Mark and flipping out"

"Fair enough"

 

Unbeknownst to them, Jacob was arriving at the SGC. After getting changed he borrowed a car and headed to his daughter house.

 

"You were really worried for a minute weren't you?" Sam said as she turned to face Jack

"Yeah. Sam you are young and beautiful. I am a battle scared old solider with too many demons. You could do better." Jack replied.

"What about my scares and I have my fair share of demons. Thats what makes us prefect for each other." She leaned forward to kiss him. Sam climbed on to his lap and deepened the kiss. Soon she was undoing his shirt and he lifted her top over her head. They began to make love there in her living room.

 

Jacob knocked on Sam's front door. There was no answer. He could hear music.

"She's probably in the bath" he said to Selmak.

He knocked one more time, before getting out his keys and opening the door. As he walked down the hall, he heard voices coming from the living.

He turned the corner and froze. "What the hell"

"Dad" Sam shrieked

Jack jumped, quickly pulling up his pants and grabbing the comforter for Sam.

"Jack O'Neill, get away from my daughter"

"Jacob, just calm down"

"Calm down, calm down. You were screwing my daughter. Your her CO Jack."

"Dad, please let us explain"

"Sam, I thought you were better than that. Risking your career for a guy."

"I'm not"

"So what the hell was that" Jacob snapped

"The frat regs no longer apply to the SGC. So I am not risking my career" Sam explained grabbing Jack's hand. "We have been dating for 6 weeks now"

Jacob didn't know what to say. It wasn't that he didn't like Jack but as a Son in law he wasn't sure. Sam broke the silence "Dad why don't you go and put some coffee on whilst we get dressed. Then we can talk"

Jacob just nodded and went into the kitchen. Jack let out the breathe he had been holding and turned to Sam.

"I'm so sorry Jack. I had know idea he was coming" Sam apologized moving into Jack's arms.

"It's Ok just a long time since I've been caught by a girl's dad"

"Come on lets get dressed and go talk to Dad."

 

When they entered the kitchen, Jacob was sat at the table with 3 cups. Sam and Jack joined him.

"So you have been dating for 6 weeks" Jacob asked for confirmation. They both nodded. "And since when have the frat regs not applied?"

"About 7 weeks" Sam replied

"So you must have asked her out the minute the regs didn't apply" Jacob asked Jack

"Yes Sir" hoping the formality would earn him some points. 

"The minute the regs were removed your first thought was to ask out your 2iC"

"I have had more than professional feelings for you daughter for years now"

"Yet you only started dating 6 weeks ago"

"Yes, as you said she would never risk her career for a guy and I wouldn't want her to"

Jacob didn't know what else to say, as Selmak kept reminding him it was up to Sam who she dated.

He stood up "It's been a long day, I'll make up the guest bed and turn in" Jacob excused himself "Will Jack be joining us for breakfast?" He asked, hoping that Jack wouldn't be staying the night.

Jack must of read his mind "No I better get going"

Jacob said good night to his daughter and left the couple to say their goodbyes.

 

By the next morning Jacob had had time to think. Selmak had helped him realise a few things. Sam was not his little girl anymore, it was time she settled down and had a family of her own. If that was with Jack, as long as she was happy, he was happy but he would kill Jack if he hurt her and Selmak agreed.

 

Jacob got up and went into the kitchen, were Sam was preparing breakfast. "Morning Dad" Sam greeted him

"Morning Kiddo" he replied "Sorry about last night. It was a bit of a shock"

"It's Ok. I understand" she reassured him.

"Just tell me your happy"

"I am Dad, very happy"

"Good"

"Well I came to ask you to join me at the alpha site to work on the weapon against the super soldiers"

"I love to, if it's ok with General Hammond"

 

Later at the SGC, Jacob cornered Jack in his office. "Jack, I think we need to talk"

"Hi Jacob" Jack greeted him nervously.

"It was a bit of a shock to walk in on you and my daughter last night but she assures me that nothing happened before the SGC became exempt from the Frat regs "

"Of course not, Jacob. I hope you know I would never risk Sam's career like that"

"Well she seems happy so I'm going to give you a chance but God help you if you hurt her."

"I won't. I really do care for her"

"Good. Anyway Sam's coming to the Alpha site with me for a few days to work on the new weapon" Jacob told Jack "so you better go find her to say good bye"

Jack thanked Jacob and went off in search of Sam. 


	6. I Love You's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a short chapter but couldn't do season 7 without Death Knell. You all now what happened so I have focused on Sam and Jack.
> 
> This is the last chapter of this part of the series. Most of the next story is written. I will post it if this one receives good reviews.

Chapter 6 - I Love You's

 

It had been 10 hours since Anubis's drones had attacked the Alpha site and 6 hours since they had found Jacob. Jack and Teal'c were following tracks across the planet. Praying to God they would find Sam before the Drone did. Jacks radio springs to life.

"O'Neill"

"Go Ahead"

" A UAV has been shot down in your area. It's four clicks away on a heading of three two zero degrees from your present location."

"We're on it"

Jack and Teal'c headed in the direction given to them by Reynolds.

Suddenly they hear an explosion up ahead and set off in a run. Crossing the brow of a small hill, they see the Drone taking aim at Sam. Teal'c begins firing at the Drone drawing it away from Sam whilst Jack goes to her to retrieve the power source for the new weapon. After two shots the Super soldier fell to the ground. Jack tossed the weapon to Teal'c to cover it whilst he focused on Sam.

"Is it...." was all she could manage. Jack knew what she was asking.

"Yeah, he's dead. Right Teal'c. He's dead?"

After a sharp kick Teal'c confirmed that it was in fact dead.

"Yeah he's dead. You wanna get up?"

Exhausted Sam stayed slumped on the floor. "I just need to rest a minute"

Jack sat beside Sam "C'mere"

Sam rested her head on Jack's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You really have to stop doing this you know" Jack told her "you've taken years off my life today. I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you so much"

Sam lifted her head from Jack's shoulder and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you too". Returning her head to Jack's shoulder, she drifted into a peaceful sleep.

 

 

 


End file.
